colleentalecharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonizer the Dragon
Dragonizer the Dragon, better known by his nickname, Dragon, is the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and a major character in Colleentale. He first appears in the forest after the protagonist exits the Ruins. He serves as a supporting character in a Neutral and True Pacifist Route and as the final boss and heroic antagonist in a Genocide Route. Profile Appearance Dragon appears as an elephant-sized dragon with a dimpled smile, large eye, and perfectly aligned sharp teeth. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie and yellow pants with white stripes. He has red iris that become bloody when he is serious or angered. When Dragon uses telekinesis, his left eye bleeds red. Personality Dragon is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." Though Dragon is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Dragon reads the protagonist's expressions and can often tell when she has already done certain tasks. He enjoys making dragon-related puns and the fact that he performs at MTT Resort hints that he may be a talented comedian. He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink ketchup. He also hates making promises. Dragon may have a scientific background. Evidence includes the quantum physics book, workshop, his relationship to Penny Fitzgerald, affinity for science, and his timeline research. Abilities Dragon can quickly travel or teleport using what he calls "shortcuts." In combat, he uses "Hedgehog Blasters," devices that resemble an anthropomorphic hedgehog's skull, to shoot a kind of laser beam. Dragon excels in combat and fights with unique abilities that include: Karmic Retribution, changing the effect of gravity on the SOUL, and attacking the protagonist in the selection menus. His magic reacts to EXP; Karmic Retribution would presumably be weaker or wouldn't even work if the protagonist had little EXP. Because of his "research," he has knowledge of timelines and the SAVE function. However, he does not retain his memories when the protagonist loads a SAVE, and he cannot use the SAVE function. His awareness of time travel makes him scrupulous, and he recognizes when the protagonist is behaving unusually. Sans reads the protagonist's expression and determines if she has experienced events before and is repeating her. He also knows how much EXP the protagonist has and comments on it when judging her. Dragon also plays the trombone, though he is only seen playing it once. Sonic finds his "incidental music" annoying, implying that he has played many times before. Like other characters, Dragon is aware of when the movie's script suffers error and calls the protagonist a "dirty hacker" if she achieves an impossible ending of a Neutral Route. Main Story Neutral Route Dragon introduces himself to the protagonist in Snowdin Forest after he initially appears as a bloody silhouette. He explains that he has no interest in capturing humans, but that his brother, Sonic, does. Then, Dragon hides the protagonist behind a lamp whose shape is identical to the protagonist's. Sonic rushes onscreen, and the brothers discuss Dragon's laziness and the importance of puzzle upkeep. Dragon appears multiple times throughout Snowdin Forest, observing and commentating on the puzzles but not engaging in any japery, except for the word search. Before Sonic's battle, Dragon is absent in Snowdin Town. He appears briefly to play trombone during the date/hangout with Papyrus but does not appear again until the Last Corridor if the protagonist kills Sonic. After entering Waterfall, Dragon is found manning a sentry station and asks the protagonist if she wants to take a break with him. If the protagonist agrees, he takes her to Ted's via "shortcut." The patrons warmly greet Sans, and he proceeds to treat the protagonist to a burger or fries. After some time, a spotlight falls on him and the protagonist; time appears to stop as Dragon tells the protagonist that a daisy has been talking to Sonic. Sans believes that someone is tricking Sonic with an Echo Daisy when the daisy in question is Leslie. Dragon can be seen again in Waterfall and pranks the protagonist with a red-eye telescope. The protagonist passes him sleeping at a sentry post in Hotland when fleeing from Amy Rose. Amy notices him sleeping and berates him mid-chase. Later, Dragon sells Hot Parrots in Hotland for 30G. If the protagonist attempts to buy a hot dog when her inventory is full, he stacks a maximum of 30 hot dogs on her head for free. Further on, Sans waits outside of MTT Resort and asks the protagonist if she wants to grab a bite to eat. He escorts the protagonist inside via "shortcut" and talks about a woman he has befriended that shares his affinity for puns. He tells the protagonist that this woman made him promise to protect any human that left the Ruins and that, if she had not said anything, the protagonist would be "dead where she stands." He dismisses this as a joke immediately and says that he has done a great job protecting the protagonist. If the protagonist has not died before, Sans takes credit for her success. If the protagonist has died, Sans questions the validity of his statement. Before leaving, he tells the protagonist to take care of herself because someone really cares about her. Judgement The protagonist encounters Dragon for the last time in the Last Corridor. He explains that EXP and LOVE are acronyms - "EX'ecution '''P'oints" and "'L'evel 'O'f 'V'iolenc'''E" and judges the protagonist for her current EXP. If the protagonist gained no EXP, Dragon skips his judgement, instead praising the protagonist for embracing compassion and actively choosing to be merciful to the monsters throughout her journey. He reinforces the idea that the protagonist's actions shall decide the fate of the world in one of two ways: the protagonist lets Asgore Dreemurr take her SOUL and allow the monsters to break the Barrier or she takes Asgore's SOUL to escape the Barrier herself. Dragon concludes that the protagonist now has enough determination and believes that she can do the right thing before leaving. If the protagonist has heard his speech before, Dragon notices her bored expression and offers a secret codeword that he uses to prove that she is a time traveler. After the protagonist loads their SAVE a few times, Dragon's suspicions are affirmed and he gives her a key to his room. Inside Dragon's room is a key to his workshop. If the protagonist gained EXP, Dragon allows her a moment to think about her actions. He then emphasizes the importance of integrity and, if Sonic is alive, concludes that whatever happens next is up to the protagonist. If the protagonist killed Sonic, Dragon expresses his suspicion that she has some special power. He then asks if the protagonist thinks it is her responsibility to do the right thing. Regardless of her answer, Dragon reminds the protagonist of his fallen brother and leaves. If the protagonist returns to the Last Corridor after loading a SAVE, Dragon judges the protagonist on her earned LV. Subsequent attempts to talk to Dragon after judgement prompts him to tell the protagonist to "consider our session over." Endings After the protagonist defeats Omega Leslie, Dragon calls and informs her of the events that transpired after her departure. The content of this phone call varies depending on the protagonist's actions. True Pacifist Route Dragon is absent from the Last Corridor in a True Pacifist Route. There is also no SAVE point upon entering the corridor. He appears during the pre-Shadow the Hedgehog scene and meets Fluttershy face-to-face for the first time. Leslie binds Dragon and the protagonist's other friends. However, the protagonist's friends protect her from Leslie's attacks before Leslie absorbs their SOULs. During the battle against Shadow, Dragon appears as one of the Lost Souls. Epilogue After defeating Shadow, Dragon stands alongside the other main characters. If the protagonist talks to him, he says a certain remark depending on what, if anything, the protagonist said to Fluttershy in calls at the beginning of the movie. Dragon also uses Fluttershy's phone to text for her a few times because Fluttershy's thumbs are too medium for the phone buttons. When the protagonist is ready to leave, Dragon exits the Underground and heads to the Surface along with the other monsters. Sonic runs off to introduce himself to the humans and Dragon says someone has got to keep him away from trouble and runs off in the opposite direction, presumably to use a "shortcut." Genocide Route Dragon stalks and introduces himself to the protagonist as usual but requests that she continues pretending to be a human. He does not comment on the protagonist turning around before he asks her to. Dragon goes along with Sonic's japery and does not appear as a supporting character as he does on other routes. After the protagonist crosses the bridge before Snowdin Town, Dragon warns her not to fight his brother or else she will "have a bad time." He then disappears and is absent until the Last Corridor. If the protagonist aborts a Genocide Route by sparing Sonic, Dragon reappears at the Waterfall sentry station and tells the protagonist he respects her for doing that. He continues to appear as if on a Neutral Route but does not take the protagonist to Ted's since there is no one left in Snowdin. Alternatively, Dragon follows the protagonist if she kills Sonic. The protagonist encounters Dragon in the Last Corridor for his battle. After defeating Dragon, the protagonist's EXP is set to 99999, granting her LV 20. Dragon notices if the protagonist has killed him before and is re-fighting him. Dragon does not count as a kill in the Stats menu, and the movie does not record whether or not he is killed. Relationships The Protagonist Dragon's attitude towards the protagonist depends on her actions, though he usually enjoys pranking her and occasionally hanging out with her unless she kills Sonic. Near the end of a Neutral Route, he judges her on her EXP. At the end of the True Pacifist Route, Dragon considers her a good friend. During the Genocide Route, he does not bother to encounter the protagonist until the end where he has no choice but to fight her, expressing subtle fury towards her during the period together. Dragon initially considers the protagonist to be an "anomaly"; his intentions of befriending them were in hopes that she would stop resetting the timeline. However, he also says that the protagonist did not die after her initial encounter because of his promise to Fluttershy. This may imply he would have killed the protagonist or that he protected her from life-threatening harm after her first encounter. Sonic the Hedgehog Dragon cares for and admires his brother. He reads him bedtime stories and gives him presents under the identity of Santa. Nonetheless, Dragon likes to mess with Sonic, sending him bad puns on the UnderNet. He also leaves a dirty sock in their living room for Sonic to fuss over. Dragon worries about others hurting Sonic or taking advantage of him. In some Neutral Endings, Dragon is afraid to tell Sonic about other characters' deaths, so he lies about them going on a vacation. Fluttershy Fluttershy and Dragon share a love of bad jokes and are friends even though they never see each other face-to-face until the epilogue, the Family Ending, or the Exiled Queen Ending. Before the protagonist's arrival, Dragon and Fluttershy shared jokes through the door to the Ruins. In the Exiled Queen Ending, Dragon becomes Fluttershy's roommate if Sonic has been killed. In this route, Dragon also states that he "can't bear to tell her what protagonist did." If Sonic is alive, the brothers visit Fluttershy often, play board games together, and sometimes convince Fluttershy to leave the Ruins. While not being one to make promises, Dragon complies with Fluttershy's request to watch over and protect any human that exits the Ruins. At the end of a Genocide Route, he indirectly apologizes to her, as he is forced to break his promise to stop the protagonist. Penny Fitzgerald Though there is evidence that Dragon and Penny have a relationship, Dragon only alludes to this in the epilogue. It is also noteworthy that if Sonic and Amy are called just before entering the Laboratory, Dragon appears in the call and state that there may be parrots inside the lab. This hints that he knows about the true lab since Tiago, an amalgamate containing several parrots can be found there. Silver the Hedgehog A few things hint at a connection between Dragon and Silver the Hedgehog. Evidence includes the blueprints and veiled machine found in his workshop, the designs used for his skull-like laser guns (labeled silverblaster in the behind the scenes files), and his unexplained scientific research on the "anomaly" and timelines. Dragon and Sonic are named after they are based on, as well as Silver is assumed to be, so it is believed they are related. Trivia * Before making Colleentale, Dragon made his debut in a sandbox-video game called CHKN. He was originally red and non-anthropomorphic until his creator daydreamed about making him different. * Dragon was originally going to have the role of Onionsan, this changed due to his personality and relationships. ** He also was originally go to be a tiger version of Sans, this was also changed. Category:Snowdin Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Vendors Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Ashequer characters Category:Monsters